This invention relates generally to the field of online registries and more specifically to an online birthday gift register.
The occasion of a person's birthday is associated with gift giving activities. Some businesses, such as restaurants, give a person a free desert or other food item when the patron presents a form of identification showing that it is their birthday. More recently, with the advent of the Internet, products and services are being purchased on line. A person can enter a web site domain and view photos of various products and purchase those products via an online payment processes. Some retail stores have set up computerized gift registries where a person can enter gifts they would like to receive so that people interested in buying a gift for that person can view the list and choose a gift that they know will appeal to the receiver of the gift. Still others have patented ways for a person to have access to gifts or incentives via an Internet web site such as Kazumori Ukigawa et al in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,098. Other patented gift registry concepts are:    Steven Robertson—U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,106;    Francis Eaton, U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,168;    Rod Auletta, Patent application 2005/0091120A1    William Veeneman, Patent application 2005/0038712A1    Sean Brown et al, patent application 2004/0249712A1    Brett Webb, patent application 2002/0143664A1    William Dodd, U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,211B1
However, there are deficiencies in the prior art sited because none of the art sited addresses the ability of a person to register his or her birth date on line and to be able to select free or discounted birthday gifts and to print customized certificates for presentation to local participating businesses.